


時光

by Ashting



Series: 司千合集 [9]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M, 司千, 同居PARO
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 反正，他們還有大把時光。
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: 司千合集 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691275
Kudos: 1





	時光

**Author's Note:**

> 飯粒太太的梗：https://twitter.com/fanlii4ni/status/1249290955846377478

微風帶起窗邊的窗簾，白紗在空中緩緩擺盪著，穿過玻璃窗的陽光灑在木質地板上，隨著窗簾擺動的陰影忽明忽暗，千空又拉了一下自己手臂上過長的衣袖，才讓白襯衫的袖子免於沾到手裡的咖啡。  
他望著窗外的目光慢慢轉向，便看見赤裸著上半身的戀人站在他的後方看著他，千空不禁挑起眉開口：「看什麼？」  
「嗯，沒什麼。」司盯著他的眼神向下移了一些，千空意會到對方的想法後，不禁彎起嘴角——畢竟，他現在身上穿的是司過大的襯衫，而且底下還是一絲不掛。  
他喝了一口咖啡後，朝著對方招了招手，在司走到他身邊時，千空墊起腳，勾了勾手指，司順著他的手勢彎下腰，深色的長髮落到他的臉頰旁，千空伸手撥開阻隔他們的髮絲，湊近對方後，在司的額頭上留下輕吻。  
在吻落下的瞬間，司的手臂趁勢攬住他的後腰，將他整個人帶的更近一些，近得像是能夠聽見彼此的心跳聲似的，千空的唇在對方的鼻梁和眉間摩娑，任由濕熱的呼吸在兩人之間繚繞，他感覺到司的手在背後撫摸，緩慢地將他佔有。  
千空把手中的咖啡擺上一旁的桌面，用手掌捧住對方的臉龐，手指輕輕地搓揉著司的耳根，他的唇持續在司的眉心及眼窩徘徊遊走，若有似無地撩撥著眼前的人，直到最後才親吻上司閉上的眼睛，虔誠的，像是對待無上的珍寶一般。  
「嗯⋯⋯」他在親吻時聽見司發出嘆息，千空低下頭，兩人的額頭互抵著，司的眼睛微微瞇起，卻又像是捨不得放過任何一個畫面一樣，不肯完全閉上雙眼，他朝著對方露出一笑，手掌繞至司的後頸，在髮根緩慢地撫弄著。  
「早。」千空小聲地、彷彿呢喃般說道，像是為了回應他，司在他說完後突然湊千空，無聲地向他索吻，但他在對方靠近時，帶著笑容刻意稍稍向後退了一點，和司玩起一來一往的追逐遊戲，直到對方在他腰間的手臂施力，再也無處可躲的千空放棄了主導，任憑司的手壓上自己的後腦，深深地吻上他。  
在繾綣的親吻時，千空不合時宜地想著，再這樣下去，他們就快要遲到了，但與司唇舌交纏時他又主動把自己送上，在大好的早晨，把時間耗在無限貼近彼此的地方，千空不禁想，偶爾遲到也無所謂。  
反正，他們還有大把時光。


End file.
